


All I Want For Christmas

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, Entirely Too Much Singing, Gen, Humor, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas tale featuring Inoo as Fail Santa, BEST as his not so helpful helpers, and 7 as the unfortunate people who thought they were getting what they wanted for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely and utterly inspired by JUMP's Christmas message at Johnnys Net this year where Inoo claims that he's Santa. As always when I'm writing fic, one little idea just spiraled out of control. Enjoy~!

The stack of letters had piled up so high, he was sure that he would never actually get to read them all. But Inoo Kei, currently better known by his professional title _Santa Claus_ , knew that his whole job revolved around delivering presents to people, so he had to at least read the letters so that he knew what everyone wanted. 

Actually, Inoo had never really wanted to be Santa, but the job had been passed down in his family from generation to generation. They would take turns each year delivering presents to people around the world, bringing joy and happiness in whatever way they could. It had been that way in his family basically forever. But Inoo considered himself lucky that his parents had decided to live somewhere other than the cold and snowy North Pole while he was growing up. He lived in Japan, making lots of friends, until one day it was decided that it was finally time for his turn as Santa Claus. So he reluctantly packed his bags, invited his four closest friends so that he wouldn’t be bored, and then they all moved up to his family’s North Pole workshop for a year.

Looking at the hundreds of letters, Inoo wondered why he couldn’t just set up an email account instead. Modern technology was a wonderful thing and it would probably save him some time if he could just compile all the info into a spreadsheet or something. With a sigh of resignation, Inoo randomly picked a letter out of the massive pile. The envelope was addressed with tiny, neat handwriting, and the letter was no different. 

_Dear Santa,_

_I’m Yamada Ryosuke. I wasn’t going to write this year and ask for anything, but I’ve just moved into a new place and could use some things. Mostly pots and pans for cooking. Maybe a cookbook would be good too. This is my first time living on my own, so I’ve got to learn how to cook more for myself. Living off of instant ramen noodles is no fun after about a month. Living alone will be a challenge but I’m sort of looking forward to it. And if I make some new friends in the neighborhood, I can cook for them when they come to visit me. I think that would be fun._

_I haven’t done anything really terrible this year so I don’t think a few kitchen supplies is too much to ask for. Thanks in advance. Hope you have a great holiday!_

_Sincerely,  
Yamada Ryosuke_

Inoo folded the letter up again and set it aside. He could definitely understand the guy’s motivation to learn to cook for himself. Inoo’s entire college experience could be summed up with three things: procrastinated essays, all-nighters, and instant ramen. Now, he couldn’t even look at ramen noodles without feeling a slight twinge of nostalgia. Or maybe that was nausea?

Either way, Inoo would definitely add Yamada’s request to his list. Inoo picked up the next letter in the batch. The envelope was addressed in English, but the contents themselves were in Japanese. 

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_How are you? Hopefully you are not too busy this time of year. My name is Okamoto Keito and I’ve just moved back to Japan from living in England for a few years. It’s weird getting used to everything again. I like being back, but I’m a little homesick. Weird, huh? Or maybe it’s not so weird. I guess that’s normal right? Anyway, I just wanted to ask this year for some books in English. I don’t want to forget the language now that I don’t speak it every day. I’ve got plenty of time to read now since I don’t really know anyone. It’s kind of lonely but good stories are always a good distraction. Do you have any book recommendations, Santa? I’ll read anything._

_Thanks a lot,  
Okamoto Keito_

Another person who had recently moved, Inoo noted. Even though Inoo had only temporarily moved to the North Pole, he still missed his home in Japan. Unlike Keito though, Inoo had been able to bring his friends along with him. It made the long, cold days much more fun. Yabu, Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki just made things so much better. Inoo would have to ask them for some book recommendations to add to his own.

The next letter was short and to the point, which is just how Inoo liked his letters because otherwise he’d never get through them all. 

_To Santa,_

_Due to an unfortunate accident involving pipe cleaners and a bass drum, I’m suddenly in need of a new wallet. Any kind will do. Thanks!_

_-Chinen Yuri_

Inoo couldn’t help but laugh at that one. He almost wished that this Chinen guy had written more details about what had happened, but then that would spoil the fun of trying to figure it out himself. 

The letter underneath Chinen’s was addressed in messy handwriting to Mr. Santa Claus Sir. Inoo pursed his lips together when he saw that. It sounded like how someone would maybe address his grandfather or something. But he opened it up anyway to see what the writer was asking for.

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus Sir,_

_Isn’t Christmas such a busy time of year? I hope you are doing well and not stressing out about things. I know I always run around like a chicken with its head cut off when I’ve got tons of stuff to do._

_Oops, the chicken thing was gross, wasn’t it? Forget I mentioned it._

_Anyway, my name is Nakajima Yuto! Nice to meet you, sir! I’ve got a whole list of things I want, so you have choices to pick from! Firstly, I really need some new sets of drumsticks. I keep breaking mine whenever I practice_ Hot for Teacher _by Van Halen. Have you ever heard that song? It’s pretty great. I mean, not that I’ve ever had the hots for any of my teachers. I just like the drum part of the song. It’d be really cool to have someone play that song with me but I don’t know anyone who plays the guitar. But that’s okay. I’m still practicing the song anyway._

_You know what else I’d like? A box of oranges. Getting lots of vitamin C is important during the winter because that’s when everyone gets colds. I hate getting a cold. Sometimes I sneeze so hard I’m afraid my nose is going to fall off. Well not literally, but you know what I mean, right Mr. Santa?_

_I worked hard to be good this year too! My little brother and I never fight. And I apologized for breaking my friend’s really expensive vase. It was an accident! Sometimes volleyballs just slip out of my hands and fly across the room. That is totally what happened! I swear!_

_Well, I’ve got to run now Mr. Santa! Good luck delivering presents this year! Don’t get lost!_

_Best wishes,  
Nakajima Yuto_

Inoo blinked a few times after reading the letter. It was certainly one of the strangest ones he’d read so far. In fact, Inoo decided that nothing could top the ridiculousness of Yuto’s letter, so he decided to take a break from reading and find his friends. 

He found all but one of them hanging out in the toy workshop. It looked like Takaki Yuya and Yaotome Hikaru were caught up in some sort of argument about whatever they’d been working on. 

“Organizing it by size will make everything much easier to fit into the bag,” Hikaru exclaimed as he rearranged the items on the table accordingly. 

Takaki shook his head and moved all the stuff himself again. “But alphabetically will make everything easier to find.” 

Hikaru was about to argue again but then he noticed Inoo had walked in. “Hey! We’re trying to figure out how to pack all the presents in your bag. What do you think?”

Inoo shrugged. “I guess you could just toss them all in the bag and not even worry about it. Did you ask Yabu what he thought?”

The three of them turned to the other occupant in the room, Yabu Kota, who hadn’t actually been listening at all. He had spent the past hour putting together paper Christmas decorations and the table he was sitting at looked like a craft kit had exploded. 

“Kota, weren’t you supposed to be helping us?” Hikaru asked.

Startled, Yabu looked up from the paper snowflakes he was cutting out. There was glitter all over his face and a few stray bits of paper in his hair. “Wait, we’re doing what now?” He’d gotten so caught up in his crafting, he had forgotten where he was.

“Nevermind,” Takaki said with a shake of his head.

Inoo picked up a string of paper snowflakes. “You do realize that this entire place is already decorated for Christmas all year long, right?” 

“You can never have enough snowflakes,” Yabu said, waving the scissors around as he finished another one. He threw some glitter on flakes to make them more exciting.

“Yes you can,” Takaki muttered.

“Where’s Daiki?” Inoo said, looking for his other friend. When he left to read letters earlier, Arioka Daiki had been with the rest of them.

Hikaru snuck the scissors away from Yabu while he was distracted looking for more paper. “He went to feed the reindeer.” 

Because Yabu was using up the entire stock of construction paper, they all decided to go find Daiki as an excuse to get out of the workshop, although they had to drag a reluctant Takaki out the door. 

“But it’s so cold out here,” Takaki complained as they trudged through the snow on the way to the reindeer stables. He had bundled up with a thick coat and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. He had even put on two hats for good measure. 

“What did you expect?” Hikaru asked. 

“…magical warm weather?”

Inoo laughed. “No one can control the weather.”

“Well, your reindeer can fly,” Yabu pointed out. “I would have assumed the same thing.”

When they arrived at the stables, Takaki cleared his throat for attention. “I’d like to express my feelings about the cold through song.”

“Please don’t,” Hikaru said, but it was too late. Takaki was already scooping up handfuls of snow with his gloves.

“Let me go~ let me go~” he sang and tossed the snow into the air. “Away from the wind and sno~ow~.” He twirled around for good measure.

“Please don’t sing songs from _Frozen_.” Yabu rolled his eyes.

“Did somebody mention _Frozen_?” an excited voice came from nearby. They all turned to see Daiki who had popped up from inside one of the reindeer stalls. “Do you wanna build a snowma—”

“NO,” Hikaru, Yabu, and Takaki answered in unison. 

“Maybe later,” Inoo mouthed and nodded at Daiki who just grinned in response. 

“The cold isn’t so bad,” Yabu said. To demonstrate this, he dropped a snowball on top of Hikaru’s head. In response, Hikaru glared at him so hard, it looked like the snow might melt right off of his head. Hikaru brushed the snow off before that could happen and then shoved a handful of snow down the collar of Yabu’s shirt. 

Inoo ignored the impromptu snowball fight that was going down and turned to Takaki because he’d suddenly had an excellent idea. “Hey Takaki,” he said with his best nonchalant tone, “you know there’s a nice, warm fireplace in my study. How about you sit by the fire and read some of my letters for me for a while?” 

“Sure!” Takaki agreed. He followed Inoo and Daiki back to the workshop. They left Yabu and Hikaru behind because the fight had devolved to trying to stick snow down each other’s pants. 

“It’s right in here,” Inoo gestured to the cozy little room as Takaki stepped inside. As soon as he was in, Inoo closed the door. 

“Holy crap, how many letters do you _get_?!” He heard Takaki exclaim from the other side.

Inoo pretended he didn’t hear that and turned to Daiki. “So, about that snowman…”

***

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, it was already Christmas Eve. The five of them rushed around frantically, getting things together at the last minute because they had totally gotten into the spirit of the season and procrastinated for as long as humanly possible. 

“Just toss everything into the bag,” Inoo said as he climbed into the driver’s side of the sleigh. “We can worry about it later.” The reindeer were getting impatient and he could have sworn they were shooting him dirty looks when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

“But I had a system!” Hikaru complained as he continued to place presents, one by one, into the bag. Daiki scooped up a pile of presents and dumped them unceremoniously into the bag and then tossed it into the back of the sleigh. Hikaru pouted.

“Good enough!” Takaki said and climbed into the backseat of the sleigh. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Yabu tripped over some stray Christmas garlands lying on the floor and tumbled head-first into the sleigh himself. “You’re always so eager to leave the North Pole,” he said, voice half muffled by a few of the presents they’d stowed in the backseat because they didn’t have room anywhere else. 

“It’s cold,” Takaki stated for probably the two millionth time. “Also, the other day, a penguin stole my lunch and I was not happy about that.”

“There aren’t any penguins in the North Pole,” Hikaru scoffed. He’d just squeezed into the backseat beside Yabu and Takaki. 

“I was actually referring to Daiki,” Takaki clarified. 

“Hey!” Daiki complained and turned around from the front seat to glare at all of them. 

Yabu gasped as he suddenly remembered something. “Oh, was that the day we tried to see how many pairs of pants Dai-chan could wear at one time?”

Hikaru laughed at the recollection. “Oh yeah, you did waddle like a penguin after about three pairs.” 

Daiki sniffed and turned back around. “Well, see if I ever help you with anything ever again.” 

While they were arguing, Inoo had already gotten the sleigh off the ground. Soon the reindeer were cruising at a good speed and they were well on their way to delivering presents.

“In fact,” Daiki continued, still sounding annoyed, “how about somebody else hold this cactus instead of me?” He shoved the aforementioned plant into the backseat and into Yabu’s unsuspecting hands. 

Yabu yelped in pain. “There’s a cactus stuck to my hand ohmygod _ithurts_ I’M DYING. Why do you even _have_ that?”

“It didn’t fit in the bag.” 

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” Takaki said. Yabu said nothing as he shoved the prickly plant into Takaki’s hands instead. “There’s a cactus stuck to my hand,” Takaki shrieked in shock, “ohmygod _ithurts_ I’M DYING.”

“Told ya,” Yabu said with satisfaction. 

“Don’t worry,” Inoo called out over his shoulder. “Once the frostbite sets in, you won’t be able to feel your hands anyway.” He then cackled at his joke and exchanged a high-five with Daiki. 

“Who the _hell_ asked for a cactus for Christmas anyway?” Hikaru asked.

Inoo shrugged. “I dunno. It’s on the list somewhere.” 

“Hey, where is the list anyway?” Daiki asked.

There was a collective moment of silence in the sleigh.

“We forgot the list, didn’t we?” 

Inoo just shrugged again in response. “It’s too late to go back now. We’ll just wing it. What could possibly go wrong?” 

“Probably all sorts of things,” Hikaru muttered. 

After another few moments of silence where everyone was probably imagining all the different ways that things could indeed go wrong, Takaki finally spoke up again. 

“I’d like to express my feelings through song,” he announced. 

“Please don’t,” Hikaru said, but it was already too late. 

“Where are you summer~? Why can’t I find you~uu~? Why have you gone awaaaaay?” 

Yabu scratched his head. “Is that supposed to be a parody of _Where are you Christmas?_ ” 

Takaki just nodded. 

“Are you planning on singing during this entire trip?” Inoo asked.

“…maybe,” Takaki answered. “To distract myself from the pain of having cactus needles embedded in my hand.” 

“I might just exile you to the Island of Misfit Toys,” Inoo threatened. 

Despite the threat, Takaki brightened up with excitement. “Is it a tropical island? Because I’m totally okay with that.” 

“Are we there yet?” Hikaru interrupted loudly. He looked a bit annoyed at being stuck between Yabu and the side of the sleigh and being unable to move. 

“Oh look, Japan!” Daiki exclaimed and pointed towards the ground. 

“Here’s our first stop,” Inoo said and landed the sleigh on the roof of a house with _Okamoto_ written on the nameplate out front. He rummaged around the bag for a present even though he couldn’t remember what this Okamoto guy had asked for. After a moment, he pulled out a box of oranges packaged with several sets of drumsticks, and then climbed down the chimney. 

The living room wasn’t too crowded with stuff but there were university textbooks scattered around with pages of homework sticking out. It looked like Okamoto needed a break during the holiday. Inoo gently placed the orange box/drumstick combo by the Christmas tree and nodded with satisfaction. He knew vitamin C was good for the body so he hoped it would give Okamoto an energy boost to get through his schoolwork. 

“Were there cookies?” Daiki asked as soon as Inoo got back into the sleigh.

“I forgot to look,” Inoo admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe at the next house?” 

“I’m hungry,” Yabu added from the backseat. 

The next stop was just an ordinary apartment building. Inoo climbed down to the outside balcony since there was no chimney. The reindeer looked to be getting a little antsy, so Inoo had just grabbed the first thing from the present bag and rushed inside the, thankfully, unlocked sliding door. Inoo hastily placed the present, a nice leather wallet, under the sparsely decorated Christmas tree. In fact, upon closer inspection, Inoo realized that the whole apartment looked quite empty except for the cardboard boxes in the corner, waiting to be unpacked. 

Inoo stuck his head in the kitchen and it was as uncluttered as the rest of the place except for a plate of food and a note on the table. 

_Here are some healthy snacks for your trip, Santa! Have a good night! ~Yamada Ryosuke_

Inoo appreciated the sentiment, but a plate full of carrots and celery was not exactly what he wanted to eat. But he figured the reindeer might like the carrots, so he took them anyway and rushed back to the sleigh. Takaki and Hikaru were in the middle of an intense game of rock, paper, scissors and Yabu was caught in the middle, trying not to get hit by their enthusiastic hand motions. Inoo tossed the carrots to the reindeer who happily munched away, and then handed the celery to Daiki. He looked mildly disappointed but ate the healthy green sticks without complaint. 

They continued on their journey without much incident (except for one overly-enthusiastic round of rock, paper, scissors that resulted in Yabu getting poked in the eye). Inoo let Daiki take the reins for a while, and he carefully guided them to the roof of the next house. 

Yet again, Inoo grabbed a random bundle from the bag. This one happened to be a set of English books. With the package in hand, Inoo turned to climb down the chimney but then frowned as he saw smoke rising peacefully into the night sky. 

“How are you gonna get inside if there’s a fire in the fireplace?” Takaki asked.

“I have an idea,” Hikaru said. “But we’ll need some rope, three candy canes, and a donkey.” 

Everyone just stared at Hikaru for a moment and then, without a second thought, Inoo simply pried open one of the windows and climbed inside. He landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thump which luckily didn’t wake up any of the occupants of the house. 

It didn’t take Inoo long to find the Christmas tree to deposit the present under. He was about to leave when he saw a plate of cookies on the living room table. 

_Hello Mr. Santa Claus Sir! Merry Christmas! I know it’s cold this year so I made sure there was a fire in the fireplace so you could warm yourself up. Enjoy the cookies! I only ate two before I went to sleep. Sorry! ~Nakajima Yuto_

Inoo grabbed the paper plate and went back to the roof. Everyone was happy to share the delicious cookies.

“What kind of cookies are these anyway?” Hikaru asked. “They’re really good.”

“Macaroons, I think,” Yabu answered. 

“I love macaroons,” Takaki said, taking another cookie. “In fact, I’d like to express my feelings—”

Takaki couldn’t finish his sentence since Hikaru reached across and shoved the cookie into his mouth.

“No more singing,” he said.

Yabu just looked like he regretted choosing the seat in the middle. 

While all this was going on, Inoo was trying to find the last place to stop. There had been so many names and so many letters that he just couldn’t remember them all. He really should have checked twice for his list before they left the North Pole. Finally, he just circled back around to the apartment building they’d stopped at before. Inoo grabbed the last present in the bag: a collection of nice pots and pans to cook with. He also picked up the cactus because none of them really wanted it anyway. 

The last apartment looked plain and ordinary except for a sorta tacky-looking white Christmas tree decorated with pink lights. As usual, Inoo deposited the presents and looked to see if there were any cookies. There weren’t, but there was a Hawaiian lei made of tropical flowers on the kitchen table with a note beside it.

_Hey Santa, After Christmas you should take a vacation to someplace tropical. Merry Christmas to you! –Chinen Yuri_

Inoo smiled and took the lei. When he got back to the sleigh, he tossed it to Takaki who looked confused but gleefully put it on. It was almost like wearing another scarf.

As the reindeer started their flight back towards the North Pole, Inoo called out over his shoulder to all the sleeping people down below. “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!”

“You know nobody but us can hear you, right?” Yabu said. 

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Inoo said as they flew off into the night sky.

***

When Okamoto Keito woke up on Christmas morning and found the box of oranges and a bunch of drumsticks, he was a bit disappointed and a lot confused. But he liked oranges so that was okay. But the drumsticks were useless to him. So on the day after Christmas—the day where everyone was rushing back to the store to return the gifts they didn’t want—Keito set out to the closest music store to trade in the drumsticks for some new guitar picks. 

As he was about to open the door to the store, he bumped into a tall guy also trying to go inside. The drumsticks slipped out of his hand and scattered onto the sidewalk.

“Ah I’m so sorry!” the guy apologized and bent over to help pick everything up. Unfortunately, he and Keito reached down at the same time and accidentally knocked their heads together too. 

“It’s okay,” Keito said in a quiet voice while rubbing the now sore spot on his head. “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Here you go,” the other guy said and handed the sticks back to Keito. “Are you a drummer too?” 

Keito shook his head. “No, I came to return these actually. I think Santa gave me the wrong present for Christmas. I just asked for some books.” 

“Really?!” the tall guy said, sounding much too surprised by that statement. “Santa gave me a bunch of English books for Christmas that I can’t even read. And I just asked for drumsticks.” 

“And a box of oranges?”

He nodded with excitement. “Yeah I did!” 

Keito laughed. “It sounds like Santa must have mixed up our presents then.” He held the drumsticks out to the stranger. “Wanna trade?” 

“Sure!” The guy’s face lit up with happiness. “I’m Nakajima Yuto, by the way. And this might be a strange question, but do you play any instruments?” 

“I’m Okamoto Keito,” he introduced himself. The random question didn’t even bother him. “Yeah, I play guitar a little but I don’t think I’m really that good.” 

“We should play together!” Yuto suggested. “Have you ever played Van Halen’s _Hot for Teacher_?”

Keito shook his head. “No, but I could try if I had some music.” 

The two of them were still standing outside the music store, so Yuto opened the door. “Let’s see if they have the sheet music then. And later, you can stop by my place and pick up your books.”

Keito stepped inside the store with a smile. “Sounds great.” 

What he’d wanted for Christmas was just a few new books to read, but what Keito got instead—a new friend—was much better.

***

When Yamada Ryosuke woke up on Christmas morning and discovered a new wallet instead of the kitchen stuff he asked for, he just figured Santa had decided that he hadn’t been good enough this year. Or that Santa was subtly trying to say that he should just give up on cooking and buy take-out all the time instead. Either way, he was slightly disappointed. 

Not wanting to be in his apartment all by himself on the day after Christmas, he decided to go out to eat. With a sigh, he stepped out into the hallway and locked his front door. As it happened, his neighbor across the hallway was also leaving. But he was having trouble locking the door since he was holding a large box in his hands. 

“Can I help you?” Yamada asked. 

The neighbor, who looked to be around the same age, nodded and dumped the box into Yamada’s arms. With his hands free, he pulled his keys from his pocket and locked the door. Without the box in the way, Yamada could see that the other boy was wearing a tacky-looking Christmas sweater. Usually Yamada thought those were always kind of dumb, but the guy really seemed to pull off the look with no problem. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

Yamada handed him the box back and only then realized what it was. “Is that a cooking set?” he asked. 

“Yep,” the neighbor answered. “I was just going to return it to the store. Santa gave me the wrong present. I don’t need them because I never really cook.” 

“I could take them off your hands,” Yamada suggested. “That’s what I wanted for Christmas but I didn’t get it.” 

The other boy considered it for a moment and then nodded. He held the box out for Yamada. “Sure, but that also means you have to cook for me sometime.” He grinned and Yamada couldn’t help but grin back. 

They quickly introduced themselves and Yamada found out that his neighbor’s name was Chinen Yuri. 

“You can also have to cactus I got too,” Chinen added. 

“A cactus?”

Chinen just shrugged because he didn’t understand why he had been given the prickly desert plant either. 

“I’ll take it,” Yamada agreed. “I need things to decorate my apartment with and a cactus is great because you never have to water it!”

Chinen scratched his head with confusion. “I’m not entirely sure it works that way…”

Yamada ignored that bit of information since he was actually really happy. “If you want, you can have the present Santa gave me. It’s a nice wallet but I don’t need one.”

“Yes!” Chinen exclaimed. “I actually do need a wallet.” 

“Well, this works out great for both of us then.” 

The two of them were still standing in the middle of the hallway and just realized it. “So… about cooking dinner for me…?” Chinen said with the sly face of someone who always gets what he wants. 

Yamada sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Uh, well… I haven’t actually done any grocery shopping yet so I have nothing to cook.” 

“That’s okay,” Chinen said, throwing his arm around Yamada in a friendly gesture. “We’ll just go out for dinner and you can pay.” 

“Alright then,” Yamada agreed as he and Chinen began to walk together down the hallway. 

“We’re going to be good friends,” Chinen promised. “Forget the actual wallet. _You_ can be my wallet.” 

“What am I getting into?” Yamada said out loud. But he didn’t really mind. He was pretty sure that he and Chinen really were going to be good friends. And that was a better present than a couple of pots and pans.

***

“See guys, it all worked out okay,” Inoo said to the rest of his friends. They were gathered around a magic mirror that showed them how everyone liked their Christmas presents. “I didn’t screw up. I totally planned it that way.” 

“No you didn’t,” Hikaru said, but none of them could deny that things really hadn’t turned out in disaster even though they had no idea what they were doing. 

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Daiki exclaimed. He threw some of Yabu’s paper snowflakes in the air which just earned him an annoyed glare from Yabu. 

“Now that that’s settled then, it’s time for our vacation,” Takaki interrupted. He was still wearing the lei from earlier and now was sporting a gaudy Hawaiian shirt to match. “Let’s go to the warmest place we can find. I’m thinking the equator.” 

Inoo nodded. Another Christmas was over and his job was done. A year ago, he hadn’t wanted the Santa job at all, but in the end, despite all the craziness, it had turned out better than expected. But now, Takaki was right. It was totally time for a break before they all went back to their homes in Japan.

“I’d like to express my feelings with song,” Takaki announced once again.

“Please don’t,” Hikaru said, but as always, it was too late.

“We wish you a merry summer and a beachy new year!” Takaki sang loudly and then ran away as fast as his flip-flops could take him. Inoo laughed and they all chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who reads my fics: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and always leaving me nice, encouraging comments and making my first year of writing fic great! See you all again in 2015! <3


End file.
